


Podfic:  Better than a Dream

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's coming home to John, his John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Better than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Than A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378764) by [Zunora (emmett)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmett/pseuds/Zunora). 



This is a recording of Arthur/excellente's fic Better than a Dream. The file is in mp3 format, but if anyone would prefer something else, just let me know and I'll upload it! Criticism is always more than welcome. Thanks!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bvfwwb93x98ff5r/Better%20than%20a%20Dream.mp3?v=0mwng>)

Running time: 14 minutes

Music: "Sleep to Dream" by Fiona Apple


End file.
